Chance
by Reitashi
Summary: They were at a festival together with the others. Sasuke got a chance to confess to Hinata. [revised]


**NOTE: THIS IS REPOSTED DUE TO BREAKING THE RULES. :(**

**Don't worry about changing the plot. It's still the same, even the words they said. :) (but still added a few lines)**

**-BTW, I'm very sorry if there are grammar mistakes here. I'm not really good in english. TT_TT-**

**Naruto isn't mine, it's Kishimoto's. Got it?**

**If Naruto was mine, it would be boring and SxH will be canon. :p**

* * *

The rookie 11 together with team Guy went to a festival (New Year) in their kimonos. Since the place was crowded, Hinata lost the sight of her team. Not afar, Sasuke noticed that she was like a little girl who lost her 'mommy', since he was bored and Naruto, Sakura and Sai are at the stall for scooping fish, he decided to help the Hyuga heiress.

The last Uchiha gradually walked towards the Hyuuga heiress until he was at the back of her. She flinched a little when he intentionally coughed near to her ear to catch her attention.

"Oh! Sa-Sasuke-kun!" her eyes widen.

"You're lost, right?" he asked turning his head to the side so that she would not notice a tint of pink heating his left cheek.

She gradually nodded in embarrassment.

"Why not...we walk together?" he suddenly asked._ 'WHAT DID YOU DO?! Stupid idiot.'_ he mentally cursed and punched himself for his sudden kindness.

"Oh….S-sure." She smiled

They walked around the stalls, eat some onigiri and fish waffle, tried games and went to the shrine. Sasuke then found himself light and happy with her, the same with Hinata which she wondered why.

"Sasuke-kun, t-there will be a fireworks display near the r-river. D-do you want to go there?" she asked when she saw a poster plastered on the wall of a random stall.

He agreed by nodding. He mentally smacked his head for not asking her first. He actually saw those posters when they visited the onigiri stall and the 'scooping-fish' stall, but he was to shy for asking her._ 'This is my chance. I'll do it.'_

When they reached the river side, Hinata noticed that there are only few people there.

"I think w-we are a little early." she said.

"It's ok." he turned his head to face her.

"Umm….Hinata…" he turned to the side again to hide his turning-pink face.

"Mm?"

Sasuke can't handle it anymore. He can't handle this feeling that he always feels when he was always near to Hinata. He bravely turned to face her, ignoring his pink cheeks which Hinata surprised. He held her shoulders and spoke.

"I l-like you, ever since we're at the academy." He stuttered out.

Hinata's eyes widen._ 'Sasuke-kun? Me? Like? What?'_ she was confused and greatly surprised by his sudden confession.

"Wha-What?" she blushed.

She was about to speak when he spoke first.

"So you still love Naruto?" Sasuke eyed her.

This made her guard down. In this statement, she felt that she was going to faint. She also felt a little sad when she remembered that Naruto loved Sakura as much as she loved him.

"Ah! Umm... Y-yes... But His l-love is f-for S-sakura-san." She ducked her head down to hide her teary eyes.

Sasuke tightens his grip by seeing her sad. But with her statement, he felt a little pity and sunny. Pity because she love Naruto but he's not since she love Sakura. Funny because he thought that it was like a cycle, he loves Hinata, she loves Naruto, he loves Sakura, but she loves him. But to be sure, she asked her.

"Well, can you please give me a chance?"

He hoped to have.

"I... I'm n-not sure."

Hinata felt that he tightens his grip again. Hinata looked up and saw his eyes….begging.

"Please?"

Unfortunately their conversation was interrupted, because their respective teams arrived. Luckily, they didn't hear a single thing in their conversation.

"Hinata! Where have you been? I thought you're already kidnapped by perverted strangers!" Kiba scolded her.

"RARWF!" Akamaru added, agreeing to Kiba's statement.

"It's ok, I'm fine. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru, t-thanks for worrying about me." Hinata smiled at her team mates.

At the other part, Naruto and Sakura ran towards Sasuke while Sai remained walking.

"TEME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I thought you're already RAPED by your fangirls! WHA**_-smack-!_** Naruto's words were cutted by Sakura smacking his head.

"Naruto! You're too loud!"

Finally Sai got to them and remains silent.

"Aww... Sakura-chan." He whined. "By the way, I bought you this Sasuke." Narto handed Sasuke an Uchiha fan he bought in one of the stalls in the market.

"Thanks."

Too bad for Sasuke, their team and Hinata's waited for the fireworks display which means he cannot talk to her. While waiting, the other teams arrived. He was actuallt stealing glances at Hinata which made her feel embarrassed because their eyes meet.

Suddenly there was ray of lights in the sky. The fireworks show was now being held.

"LOOK! THE FIRE WORKS!" Naruto pointed out smiling in his signature grin.

"Wow!" Sakura amazed.

"Amazing." Sai stared at the fireworks while trying to draw the whole scene.

In Team 10, Shikararu and Choji remained silent while eating his potato chips of course and Ino by cheering the beautiful sight. "Wondereful!"

"Akamaru! Look! Awesome!" Kiba said while patting Akamaru's head.

"WOOF!" Akamaru answered.

In the other team amte, Shino remained silent beside Hinata.

In the last team, the Team Guy, they had their own comments in the show.

"Nice." Neji said crossing his arms and smiling up to the sky.

"Superb!" Teten clapped in anticipation, while Lee, as always, tears in his_ 'youthness'_.

"THIS IS- **A.W.E.S.O.M.E**!"

While the others' attention, including Hinata's, are at the fireworks, Sasuke secretly grabbed Hinata's wrist and went far away from them.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" she squeaked when he carried her in bridal style.

"Shhh." He hushed.

They arrived in a place near the river side where there are tall shrubs and trees around. It was actually dark in that place, but the moon's brightness illuminates the place making their shadows see through the grass and the water sparkle.

Sasuke laid her down and grabbed her shoulder again.

"I really need your answer. Now." He demanded, slightly narrowed his eyes to show annoyance of waiting.

With his stare, Hinata blushed in a very deep shade of red which Sasuke thought that it was very nice to see.

"I umm..."

"Well?"

"I still love Naruto..." she shut her eyes closed.

**DOOOOOOMED**

Sasuke remained silent and lowered his gaze. He admitted that his world crushed into bits with her answer. Until….

"But I guess... I can still give y-you a chance."

At that statement, Sasuke lightens up and almost jump because of joy. But of course he didn't jump.

Once again, they spent time together. They shared stories about their teams, family and friends and about their likes and dislikes. They were not even bothered what time it was..

In between their laughs, which Hinata thought that she was lucky to see him laugh since he usually didn't laugh as genuine as this, she thought that their time was enough to say that he actually loved her. It's because he knows her likes and dislikes and even her favorite food.

"Sasuke-kun, I think it's l-late. They will be searching for us."

Sasuke stopped laughing and eyed Hinata. He felt a little ashamed because of his childishness. He also admitted that he sound a little off, because he didn't show this side of his to anyone since the their genin time and before the massacre.

"Yeah. I guess so."

He said sadly.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

When he turned his head to her, there was a moment which he will never forget.

Hinata kissed his left cheek, closely to the lips since he turned to see her. In this sudden action, Sasuke can't help but to let his face burn in a deep shade of red, almost the same as Hinata's.

"G-goodnight!" she quickly get up, not even bothered to dust her kimono and was ready to run away from him when he shouted.

"Wait!" Sasuke quickly got her wrist which made her fall to him.

" Wha!"

_***KISS***_

He closed his eyes to remember this moment that he will treasure throughout his life. He then broke the kiss and hugged Hinata.

"I think that means 'Yes'."

Hinata nodded at his shoulder and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She blushed and hugged him back.

Sasuke then chuckled and tightens his hug.

"I love you more."

**~END!~**


End file.
